


Devotion

by RZZMG



Series: Gen fic stories [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Community: hh_sugarquill, Final Battle, Gen, HH_Sugarquill's Houses of Hogwarts Challenge Fest 2014, Hogwarts Houses Challenge Fest 2014, Slytherin, Slytherin common room - trapped, Slytherin loyalty, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 05:38:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3316187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RZZMG/pseuds/RZZMG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trapped in the Slytherin common room during the Final Battle of Hogwarts, Pansy Parkinson comes to understand where the true heart of a Slytherin lies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devotion

**Author's Note:**

> This was an experimental writing piece using different fonts for emphasis.

**"DEVOTION" (Loyalty)**

 

 


End file.
